


Day 2: Bonds/Nakama

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aslbrosweek2016, Day 2: Bonds/Nakama, Drabble, Everyone is alive!AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Nami wants to bury her face in her arms and cry, Koala is just ecstatic to see Robin, while Luffy is quite convinced that Marco is a giant chicken no thanks to Ace and Thatch. (2 year later everyone is still alive somehow! AU)





	

“How did this happen? Why is this my life?” Nami moans, slumping onto the ground wallowing in what must be the umpteenth time of regret as chaos continue on Sunny’s deck. For some reason unbeknownst to them, the Whitebeard pirates decided to drop by for a visit.  
  
Well actually, at Ace’s insistent to visit his little brother and crew, his older siblings and surrogate father decides to tag along.

“So I get why Ace and the rest would come, but why would  _this_  guy be here too?! Isn’t his job supposed to be some secret agent?!” Nami screeches, jabbing a finger at an overjoyed Sabo caught in a three-way hug with Luffy and Ace. Said Revolutionary even brought along his fellow colleague, Koala, who is busy chatting animatedly with Robin.  
  
“Mah, mah! Since everyone’s here, we should just go with the flow!” Usopp suggests, a fleeting second of comfort before Chopper drags him into another game of tag with the brothers. On the opposite side of the ship, Sanji is having a great conversation with Thatch, two cooks exchanging recipes and ideas until a certain green haired swordsman enters the kitchen and all hell breaks loose-  
  
“You  _marimo_! Stay out of my kitchen!!”  
  
“ _Ah_?! I just want a drink!”  
  
“Just stay  _out_!! It’s almost lunch time, so wait for your stupid drink!”  
  
“Oh? You two sure are getting along!” Thatch merrily laughs, waving a brief farewell as he heads off to re-join his other comrades. “Oi! Marco! Come down here already! Or are you still sulking because Luffy called you a blue chicken?”  
  
Thatch gets a phoenix kick for his effort, pouting when Izo and Vista laughs at him.    
  
“Yohohoho? I simply must play a happy song for this wonderful reunion!” Brook declares, his violin at hand, the younger members of the StrawHat crew cheering at the beginning tune. Well, younger members and some older members who think that they are of equal age.  
  
“Look at it this way, Navigator-san; You could probably make full use of their time here.” Robin says, appearing from the upper deck with Koala in tow. Nami tiredly looks up to her.  
  
“Make full use…?”  
  
Hours later, after the Whitebeard pirates and the Revolutionary two left, Nami eagerly looks forward to their next visit.  
  
“Hm~ Maybe I could go shopping on the next island with all these cash I’ve won~”

 

_[We only jump to fall // But the thrill triumphs reasoning]_


End file.
